WinterMagnet
WinterMagnet is a character owned by WMag. He is the leader of the richest and most powerful gang in the universe, being S-OP4. He is often known as he and Winter Melon are the heist planners. He has many skills, such as hacking, mapping, programming and fighting. He is one of the most famous people on the universe. He created the PvZRP Television and the Robot Chips. Likes * A lot of games * Trolling Noobs * reking noobs * Buying games * Adding mods to his game * Rickrolling people * Playing online * Heisting * Fighting * Going to the S-OP4 basement Friends *S-OP4 *Benitoite *Chrysoberyl *Dogtail *Winter Melon* *Magnet-shroom* *Cat Empress *King Cattail *The Scythe-Weeds *The Scouts *RP Monitor *Carp *Spine Pepper *Snapdragon Fusions *PuffyMuffins *Winter Magnam-boom Neutral *Snow Pea Enemies *Cactus *Snow Pea (formerly) *FBI members *ARMY members *Animatronics *Any heist victim Relatives He is a relative of the pult family - while accepting some in his crew (Mango Pult, Winter Melon, Bamboom PvZRP History Nothing is known before him joining the S-OP4. It is rumored that his power has came from a power source, however, it was proven false. He skipped Highschool, not school though. At first, WMag was associated with Magnet-shroom, Winter Melon and Bamboom - while Bamboom was the strongest member of the gang. The S-OP4 was founded from the start of them, yet it got more members (Mango Pult, Carolina Grim Reaper and Heat Man). Then, he got into fighting and Bamboom even helped him to be stronger. When the gang first founds, they make a hacking that failed with Snapdragon, Snow Pea and Twin Sunflower. They failed while they got stuck inside the computer, while Bamboom helps him to get stronger and they bypass the programming world. What happens next is that they meet up with Snow Cactus and Magnifying Grass, who help them to surpass the summer. He later meets Team NP and Carp. Carp is formerly with Flaming Pea and Snow Pea, who betrayed him in a killing attempt. His allies, Winter Melon and Magnet-shroom also were known as the most important people in the Forth of July! party, and it's managers. They also go in a world tour with Fume-shroom and Imp Monk Zombie, associated by Carp and Snow Pea. WMag also gets in to battles, triggering a war between Team NP and the S-OP4. Team NP later get many deceased members who were chopped to death. This continues until summer is over. He also befriends CitronFire, Puffy Muffin, and Carp. Carp, in summer, betrays Winter Melon by calling him "gay". A chat-war stats, with Carp encountering a 15-day arrest. Then, Magnet-shroom was released from his cell, and Heat Man joins the team, who helps him with the extended up to 20-crew of the gang, with assistance of Habanero. After 15 days, he was corruptively escaped from his cell by NP. NP realizes that he did a mistake, re-arresting him. After the corruption was down. A "retard" pack have been confirmed to come, being the Animatronics. WMag wanted to kill them as soon as they rose from the pizzeria, he armed the place with nuclear cannons, guns, tankers, giant laser rays, magnets, swords, pits, holes, iron cells and much more. Somehow, the animatronics escape for a shelter. Freddy was the main target to WMag and later to the S-OP4. WMag defeated the animatronics, then abadoned the zone. He later meets Ice Crystal Shooter and Fan Blover with an angry Banana Launcher. Banana Launcher gets betrayed by his gang and joins the S-OP4. After a while, Fan Blover and the animatronics plan to make a pit to kill WMag. Foxy and Mangle prepare an all-out attack and were defeated. It appars out that PvzFanatic protected them and healed them, while Fan Blover was locked in an underground room. Nothing showed how he escaped, but things happened. Later on, two previously and minor characters (later major) in the pathways he went through, he meets King Cattail and Cat Empress. He was known the best strongest fighter at that time, with Waterfruit, Cattail and Winter Melon racing from the 2nd-4th rank. King Cattail and Ninja Penguins (NP) have took a rank, with 6th and 5th, respectively. He battles Watertail-- a fusion, and appears out to succeed. He then encounters mythical things, people or items - Auras and Morphs. None of the morphs were friendly to WMag, but mostly neutral and not enemied. However, some of them attack him during a very power Heist. WMag continues his heist life, and hires Infi-nut in the team to engineer a car, with a tuned handling and such. They start heisting more, with the first heist being with his new allies, the Scythe-weeds and the Scouts. The heist includes stealing FBI vehicles, barracks, towtrucks, robots, then starting the robbery itself. Christmas Eve came, and Magnet-shroom and Sickler were long gone, although they return after a while because of their near death. Magnet-shroom and Sickler started a robbery life. WMag joins them to take them back to the town, after cleaning things up. Then, WMag was taught by Magnet-shroom in how to be a pilot, by doing N.O.E. missions, and Stowawaying a complete jet. He goes back into developing his big game, called SSBE. In their trip back, Scaredy and Citrus are introduced to Winter Melon and WinterMagnet, who both disapprove of. They also continue heisting. The next section is a very big event, being called the "Big Score". WinterMagnet and Winter Melon arrange the heist with Cabbage-pult, Money-pult, Cherry Blossom, Beanie and Tile Turnip - and even more. They rob up the richest bank in that continent, and start a very hard trip of assaulting banks with hard steps. The first step was to get a Barrack and fill it up with tools, while Habanero works as a radioman. They raid up a complete military to basement, and the barracks were taken. The next step was to decoy away and find a tortured Cabbage-pult and a Winter Melon. Bender, associated with Cat Empress and King Cattail, join the heist, and later an undercover Cat Empress. The gang form up to clear out a bank, with two morph guards, while the rest are weak goons. The heist is continued, with his bayside project completed, he plans to make his birthday party there. Later on, WMag was lured into an ambush by Ninja Penguins. Instead of fighting back, he stole a freeway bike and made it through, just to kidnap NP. He kidnapped NP and got him away, Then threw him in a van full of oil, vaccum, fuels and smoke. The van was also filled with potions, such as weakness, stupidty, noobness. He burned the van, threw it into a lava pond and got it out using his Fireproof Towtruck. The van towed away, and was thrown into the ocean. He cutted NP halves, then poured salt and hot sauce everywhere, then froze him, and finally pushed the van into the sea. The chainsharks (Sharks with chainsaw stomaches) ate him, and decomposed him by turning him into to halves, junk and non-junk. A fisherman got both, then threw one of them in his rival and another on an enemy. The boats collided and exploded, until it hit the pier WMag was in. WMag used a Mini-gun to shoot NP, then smashed him with a hammer. Magnet-shroom arrives stating he kidnapped all of team NP. He throws them in a van, freezes them, and fuses them with a dead NP (killing them). Lastly, he throws the corpse in a freezer, and into a black hole. The blackhole got sunk to a point that it no longer existed. Thus, this was the death of NP. Magnet-shroom works on a mansion, then he phone calls WMag for "something awesome, you will be surprised about it - go to the top of mount chill", without even giving him a chance to reply. Then, they find out it's a mansion, which will later on become an asset. The mansion was built, containing over 15 blockats, Cat Empress, King Cattail, Dogtail, Puffy Muffin, Rx2 (and Pyro), SummerMagnet (his weaker version, although it was a coincedence that both were magnets), and lastly, his three teammates, being Bamboom, Magnet-shroom and Winter Melon. The mansion becomes a powerful money-generating asset by the heists, including ones with the lack of him. Later on, WinterMagnet designs the Giant Cheese Grinder, although he realized that about 10 months ago, Winter Melon did such a thing just to kill Snow Pea, WinterMagnet and Bamboom's biggest enemy (formerly). He also had an enemyship (Which was former, too) with Flaming Pea, another big enemy. Power Lily, Sunflower and Cactus, who is disapproved by all four formers, were also enemies back then, but stopped his enemyship. Later on WMag, joins a War. However, he is failed because he was in Doughland, and trips to Flusion are extremely banished at that time. Saturnfruit, Mango Pult and Carolina Grim Reaper and Winter Melon replace WinterMagnet. Later to be continude at a random event. Economy He has no money - all money is shared with the S-OP4. WMag has abundant natural resources in his territories, a well-developed infrastructure, and high productivity. The S-OP4 has the world's highest GDP per caita and third-highest GDP (PPP) as of 2015. Supremians have the highest average household and employee income among OECD nations, and in 2010 had the fourth highest median household income, down from second highest in 2007. It has been the world's largest national economy (not including colonial empires) since at least the 1890s. The S-OP4 is the world's largest producer of oil and natural gas, not to mention the owner of the world's largest petroleum field. It is the ninth-largest trading nation (also ranked #1 in exporting trades) in the world as well as the world's second largest manufacturer, representing a fifth of the global manufacturing output. Of the world's 50 largest companies, 14 are headquartered in the S-OP4, with many imports being present there. Abilities Abilities that WinterMagnet has. Some can be used in combat, some in melee, some in fist-fights, and some even having nothing to do with that! Magnet Lob An extremely basic ability. WinterMagnet lobs a magnet at any enemy, and it has a 20% (1/5) chance to be homing. However, to prevent complexity, it happens once per five lobs. Does 20 DMG Hell Wheel Makes an armor out of fire and it surrounds him, however, it moves with him. Anyone who touches the fire is damaged. The fire is also extremely hot, and it does 20 DMG. Explosive Situation Uses an explosive mini-gun that automatically spawns, along with an M4, and whenever he shoots at something THAT DOES NOT HAVE A LIFE (Disincluding robots, as they don't have lives) does an explosion. Explosions are harmful occasionaly, but will only do 12DMG. Heavy Artillery Spwans an M4, an ER+ axe and ER+ armor, then they are auto-worn. Whenever he shoots something living, he deals 38DMG. Eye Laser Fires a laser from his eye, that does 17 DMG. Coil Jump He spawns a cyber coil that only he can see and only he can jump on. Not a fighting ability. Cyber Leaves His leaves turn into green lazers, and can walk in air. It also can make any leaf-specific ability do no damage at all. Remote Mine Fires a very powerful mine that has 1/10 chance to touch the enemy (To prevent complixness, once per 10 turns). Once the mine touches anything, living or not, a very powerful explosion occurs, and it deals 89DMG. 74th Spin Spins in air up to seventy four times without any effort. Spark Chaser Fires a laser that does 10 DMG every turn. After five turns, it does not work anymore. Only one can be fired per 25 turns. Plasma Ray Fires a ray of Plasma on 8 directions. Can not be dodged. Anti-dodge Makes the enemy unable to dodge at ALL Electric Moonbeam Fires an electric ray that can activate inactive electricity Scrub Rub Rubs anything ironic (No pun intended) and turns it into something magnetic Slam Tram Turns into a Nova Ray, and starts hitting walls and bouncing to them. Anything that touches them earns 75DMG on the face! Nova Star Fires a nova star that once it hits an enemy, it gain 17 DMG. Illuminati Crawl Spawns an Illuminati and fires it at anything MLG to deal 1000DMG! Only works on MLG forms. WMag Cannon Turns into a cannon and hits anything. The less the HP the more the DMG. The formula is: (HP That is taken away) + 800 / 10 * 0.005 = DMG Given to Enemy Critical Mode Once WMag has less than 3000 HP, all abilities do four times the damage! WMag Cannon and Magnet Lob are exceptions. Magnet Lob is frozen to 900 DMG. All abilities except WMag Cannon are now homing, and can not be dodged in all means! To mark his form, he turns cyan-colored. The following are exclusive abilities High Dive Can only be used while in Critical Mode. He jumps into the air, and dives into an enemy's head, causing an explosion, doing 60 DMG. Supersonic Charge Starts charging his foot by rubbing the ground rapidly, then runs into an enemy and does 50 DMG. Charge Shot Charges a shot up to three levels. In the first level, 1 DMG. Second level, 45 DMG. Third level, 80 DMG!!! Rub Out Fires a giant ray of magnesium at an enemy, then fires heat, which causes the enemy to be blinded for 5 turns Cyber Shield Can be used once per 5 turns. It makes the first attack on him to deal no damage at all. Final Bend Uses all abilities at once. Only available when in Critical Mode, can be used once per 10 turns. Also, only usable at opponents under 10HP. Camouflage Camouflages as something in a specific area. Chemical Inventory Ability to turn anything from the Periodic Table to something else. Cyber Inventory Can stock anything in this cyber inventory. Architect's Plans Makes an Architect plan using his mind. Naval Engagement Spawns a large firearmful boat and can use it to shoot anything dealing 50 DMG. Works on aqua only. Air Manufacterer Spawns a deadly warplane/warheli (choice) and uses it. Deals 90 DMG per missile Very Ixplosive Person Makes a giant explosion dealing 250 DMG. Jet Sled Makes a skateboard that he can jump on. Can climb walls with it, and can fly in air. If it explodes, can regenerate. Ninja Cop Jumps on the air, firing ninja shirukens on any enemy. Alert Bureau Kills anything in one hit. Can only be used at 1HP, and the health must be given by enemies. This make a great low-health-high-damage system. Missile Strike Fires a missile that deals 300 DMG. Magnet Prone Fires a very powerful magnet in a neat format while the magnet is filled with every element possible. The DMG is 700. Power Striking Makes a power strike that pierces through an enemy's skull. Does 3,500 DMG, but can be used once per enemy. Resistances Ice Full Imminue, only during Critical Mode. Heat 50% imminue Fists Full-proof Kicks Kick-proof Illuminati Illuminati-proof Bullet 20% imminue Controversies ur illegal Important former info I Category:Plants Category:WMag's Clan Category:Made by WMag Category:Mascots Category:Pult Family Category:Can defeat Snow Pea Category:Deletion Protection Category:Kings Category:King Plants